


Sleeping With the Moon and the Stars

by creamcats



Series: Untitled for Now [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Sequence, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcats/pseuds/creamcats
Summary: Mikasa slowly realises that she's missing a social life and her brother interferes.This series is just a bunch of un-beta'd drabbles tbh.





	1. saudade

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Childish Gambino - Me and Your Mama. The album is highkey fire so go give it a listen.

Productivity. It was something Mikasa loved. Something she cherished. Something she’d always admired her adoptive parents for. She worked a steady job, went to university, studied Sports Science, called Eren every couple of days, and went to a boxing class every Tuesday. It was good to keep herself engaged. Her life was relatively busy and she had become a sort of busy-body. It was nice to know you had somewhere to be, something to do. All her errands kept her distracted. Kept her doing something. Kept her mind focused on one task and getting it done; it gave her order and stability that she didn’t know she needed until she moved out of her adoptive parents’ house. 

Morning turned to afternoon. Afternoon to night. Night to day. Day to night. And before Mikasa knew it, it was the weekend and she had no plans with anyone. For the first time in what felt like decades, Mikasa had no errands. Not even small, insignificant ones. It was supposed to be feel good. It was supposed to be a lazy day where she could just relax and think about nothing. 

But she couldn’t. 

Irritation spread. A deep weight in her chest that she couldn’t lift. Her mind switching from things she could do to keep doing stuff. For the sake of it. It felt bad to do nothing. An overwhelming sense of guilt.

She took her phone. Scrolling through, pictures of a party Ymir had recently thrown had been scattered on her dash. The smiles on everyone’s inebriated faces made Mikasa’s lips twitch. The warm, amicable air radiated through her screen. The smell of cheap beer. The daring red of Historia’s lipstick. The sarcastic look on Reiner’s face. It felt familiar and friendly. It was almost like Ymir’s eccentric but interesting music could be heard through the speakers of her phone, as if she was there. God did she wish she was there. Unexplained inside jokes adorned the comment section and Mikasa realised… how many of these did I miss? When was the last time I went out and properly enjoyed myself? When did I last have a full conversation with every single one of these people? A heavy feeling manifested in her chest.

Dormant, she left her phone on her side table occupying her mind with something else but knowing deep down what she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> portugese  
> saudade (n)  
> deep emotional state of profound melancholic longing


	2. afeição

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Eren have a phone call where Eren forcefully inserts his affection for his sister into her life.

“You know what. Whenever  **_you’re_ **  worried about me the whole world is ending or something but whenever  **_I’m_ ** worried about you it’s nothing important. Like… Mikasa. You’re my sister so give me a chance to treat you like one, gosh,” Eren rants, the phone-line muffling his speech slightly. 

“You’re over-reacting Eren,” Mikasa replies, laughing slightly. Exaggeration was something Eren had always done but it was adorable at some points.

“No I’m not! It’s very important!” Eren squeaked in defense. Mikasa smirked. It’s not that it wasn’t important. It was. It was just embarrassing sometimes; and other times (like now) Eren had no reason to be concerned which made Mikasa even more uncomfortable. She just wasn’t used to people caring so much about her, even after all these years.

 

“When was the last time you went out?” Eren asks, possibly rifling through some sort of book from the sound Mikasa heard.

“Um…” Mikasa hums, genuinely not knowing. She thinks back to days before. Weeks before. Months? Thinking about it realistically makes her put it into perspective. No socialising. No change. It was only a matter of time before Mikasa cracked.

“Of course,” Eren laughs with a slight cynicism. “Actually. I have a friend who goes to my Muay Thai class. Annie. She’s totally your type. I’m gonna set it up right now,”

“Eren it’s really al-”

 

_ Call ended. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a Product Design exam yesterday but I decided to write anyway. Mate help this is my only escape.
> 
> portugese  
> afeição (n)  
> affection


	3. do i wanna know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa keeps thinking... not about work, but about who Annie could possibly be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever!!! i'm now gonna spam you to make up for all my missing days (which i have no excuse over). also, i'm gonna change my name, give me suggestions. chap title is from arctic monkeys

Contrary to popular belief, Mikasa was slightly looking forward to her meetup with one of Eren’s friends. Slightly. Because meeting new people is (and always will be) scary. Strange how she’s comfortable punching people in her boxing class but is terrified by the notion of socialising. And besides, Eren had some very strange friends. Like Sasha who really likes potatoes. Or that Jean one who keeps staring at her (who’s also the one who Eren insists isn’t his friend even though they get along frighteningly well). She’s really on the fence.

And the whole ‘she’s your type’ thing irked her as well, because how could Eren know her type? She hasn’t dated anyone ever so how could he know? She was slightly terrified as this Annie girl could be an axe-murderer and kidnap her in her sleep. It was an irrational thought, sure, but it wasn’t completely groundless. She’d never met this Annie person so any thought she had of her wasn’t exactly false. But she’d also like to think, maybe this Annie person was nice. If Eren were to try and get her to meet-up with her, she must be at least a decent human being.

It plagued her mind. All she could think about was that Annie person, what she could look like, what she would probably be into, and whether she was one of Eren’s weird friends. At least it kept her mind off of all the work she busied herself with and she could finally just sit and think… even if it was about a girl she hadn’t met yet.


	4. at a distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Annie, Mikasa's just a beautiful stranger

Annie always saw the same, old coffee shop; almost derelict and abandoned in its appearance. The cracks in the brick and the overgrown ivy on the outer walls showing how old the actual building was. Yet, the interior was the exact opposite; cosy and rustic but sturdy, despite its exterior. It was a safe-haven for Annie. She’d come every time she had coursework to complete or if she just wanted some coffee. It was nice and relaxing, sitting by herself, sipping on her hot coffee and looking out the window. Sometimes when she went, she’d spot a girl walking around campus. Short black hair, red scarf, quite tall, dark brown eyes. She had a slight crush. Sometimes she’d go to the coffee shop more often to see her. Her presence was nice, even at the other side of the window. Her aura was calming but Annie knew she wouldn’t have the confidence to speak to her so she’d just admire her from afar.

 

\-----

 

That old building. Mikasa looked up at it in confusion when Eren showed her it. Apparently, she was meeting Annie there. She didn’t even know that it was still in use, she usually ignored it when she walked past. It was a building that just blended in with the rest, with no memorable features apart from its age. The outside was pretty much lacklustre but not bad enough to get it shut down. The interior was completely different though; rustic, supported, structure, and cosy. The actual coffee was great, the atmosphere was nice, and the croissants were to die for. The place was quite hipster-esque if Mikasa had to describe it. She might actually go there every now and then for the coffee and for the free wifi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup dude. name change suggestions in the comments pls. this series is v chill so i enjoy writing it, knowing i don't have to write fucking essays and shit.


	5. nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's forgotten how to do human things.

Even though Mikasa doesn’t wear makeup often, she found herself applying just a tiny bit of concealer, highlighter, lipgloss, and some eyeliner. She thought of it as putting her best foot forward for this mystery girl she’s going to meet who would _be her type_ according to Eren (why does she trust him?). It wasn’t a full cake face, but it was something that would enhance her features. It also made her relax a bit more instead of overthinking her blind ~~date~~ meetup. Being away from social life made her forget the simple joys of coordinating outfits, applying makeup, and speaking to people. It was the breath of fresh air she needed.


	6. FUCK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie is shook

Annie sat alone on the table, sipping slowly at her coffee. It was the day that she’d meet this Mikasa person and she was nervous. Mostly because she was alone and Eren was not someone she 100% trusted… but at the same time, she didn’t trust anyone. 

 

She sat there, awkwardly looking out the window because Eren told her to sit there. She usually sat somewhere near the coffee bar so she could get refills faster. Hitch (her roommate) also worked there so she spoke to her whenever she was on a shift. The times she didn’t was when she was to the left of the window, where people couldn’t easily see her but where she could  spy on look at others.

 

Annie takes a sip of her coffee, savouring the taste.  _ Creak! _ The coffee shop door opens and that pretty Asian girl walks in. Her heart fucking races when she realises that she’d been looking at her. She clears her throat and continues to sip her coffee.

“Um, excuse me? Do you know where Annie is?” the pretty girl asks.

“I’m Annie,” she says, blushing. Is that her? Please let that not be her. She’s not mentally prepared.

“I’m Mikasa.”  _ FUCK! _


	7. one in the same

Annie was actually alright to speak to. For Mikasa, Annie was fairly easy to read because they were so similar. Either that or Mikasa was looking to far into her little movements. She kinda felt stupid that she was so on edge when Annie wasn’t that bad. She was fairly quiet and reserved, but so was Mikasa. That’s probably why Eren said they were each other’s type, which was something they lightly joked about. Annie was really nice and a tad bit closed off but Mikasa didn’t blame her, she was a stranger after all.

  
After the  ~~ date ~~ meetup, they exchanged phone numbers. Mikasa left with butterflies in her stomach and a slight smirk on her face. She should do this more often. She really should do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't named any of the chapters coming after this. the names'll come later


	8. accidentally on purpose

Annie had a habit of sending texts to the wrong person… that wrong person tended to be Mikasa. It wasn’t all that bad though, because at least there was a discussion started, even if it was about a cat picture. But that was okay because they had a lot in common. They were both cat people. They both liked long baths with scented candles. They were both sporty and went to the same gym, which automatically made them gym buddies.

 

Going to the gym with someone else was nice, the last time she did that was with Eren and… it was _very_ different from being with Annie. There were times when he’d get his leg stuck in the leg curl machines and would call for help. Or he’d put too much weight on the machine and Mikasa would have to speak him out of doing it. Eren was much better practical things, like sparring, so gym with him was useless. Annie was competent (which was bare minimum) and provided silent encouragement. She also had a nice music taste that was quite different from Mikasa’s but something that she was quite into.

 

Being around Annie was nice. It was effortless. It was fun.

 

\-----

 

**_Me_ **

Eren got a new phone

 

**_Annie_ **

He broke it?

 

**_Me_ **

Yeah, dropped it

He said he didn’t want a lecture from all 3 of his parents

 

**_Annie_ **

3?

 

**_Me_ **

Mum, Dad, Me

 

**_Annie_ **

omfg

 

\--

 

**_Annie_ **

Hitch keeps saying random Sharknado lines

 

**_Me_ **

Eren made me watch it with him and a couple friends

It’s terrible

We should watch it

 

**_Annie_ **

I don’t have netflix

 

**_Me_ **

That’s a bad excuse

 

**_Annie_ **

When are you coming over

 

**_Me_ **

After my class


	9. emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie's feeling weird as fuck

Annie was not ok. She wasn’t. Internally, she was screaming, yet her face showed no trace of suffering. Mikasa sat beside her, pouring sweet popcorn into a bowl. She was completely unaware of the mental breakdown Annie was going through. It would’ve been worse if she knew she was about to burst into tears because Mikasa’s leg was pressed against hers. And the fact that Hitch knew all of this and was mocking her through the doorway made it worse.

 

Okay. She’s overreacting… heavily. Mikasa’s presence was never that foreboding. Comfort and belonging was the consensus with her. It was so nice being around her. Which was not ok. Annie was pretty sure she threw all those emotions away years ago. They belonged in the trash, not her heart.

 

It just confused her so much. All those strange emotions she promised herself not to feel are surfacing all at once. Her heart was going to burst. It wouldn’t be so bad if Mikasa didn’t leave such a strong impression on her. If she was just that attractive stranger. If she got to know her and she was blander than rye bread. But she’s not. Mikasa’s interesting, and gives her attention; which is the bare minimum for human relationships. Fucking fuck Annie’s stricken. With what? She doesn’t know, and she doesn’t even want to label it out of fear for what it might be.

 

“Annie, you seem out of it,” Mikasa murmurs, hesitantly putting her hand on Annie’s leg. _Shit._ _Oh no._ This was a move she wasn’t anticipating. _Oh dear god_. _No? Yes?_

 

It was only ‘til Mikasa slowly retracted her hand that Annie realised she was staring profusely at it. Mikasa retracted her hand with an awkward exhale.  _ Shit. _

“You can put it back,” Annie blurted, grabbing Mikasa’s hand.

  
_ Fucking hell _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wi-fi went off yesterday so this was delayed


	10. iconic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa likes having her hand on Annie's leg

Sharknado was shit. The editing was awful, the dialogue was stilted, unnatural, or both, and the story just got worse as you thought about it; it seemed worse than the last time she watched it. But having her hand on Annie’s leg made it bearable. And by bearable she meant unbearable because she had no idea Annie felt that way towards her. Thinking about it now, of course she did. All the texts, the late night phone calls, the meetups. Mikasa felt stupid for not coming to that conclusion but now that she had that info she’d think about it. Would she go out with Annie? Annie. The name was nice to say. The person was nice to think about. She’d have to consider it a lot more. 

 

It took her a while to realise she was staring at Annie and not the screen. It was whatever. She’d seen this movie before… and she’d seen Annie before. But Annie’s face was more enjoyable than that deplorable piece of movie history. It was a sappy thought. But it wasn’t untrue. She might come around to like Annie, she’d have to think about it. But having her hand on her leg was comforting. She doesn’t know what to call their relationship but if it meant spending more time with Annie she’ll call it that.


	11. wild thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's thinking again. But she takes action this time

Lying on her bed, Mikasa found herself in the same position she was a couple months ago when she realised she was incredibly lonely. After Eren set her up with Annie she’d actually started to have an active social life. It wasn’t wild and drug-filled like others, but comparing anything to anything makes everything seem minuscule. Besides, it was more than her last social life…  _ which she didn’t have _ . She’ll need to thank Eren for that. Even though she doesn’t like him getting his nose in her business, she does the exact same so she’d be a hypocrite if she complained.

 

Her phone wasn’t as active as it was… well,  _ it was _ but Mikasa ignored it because it wasn’t Annie. She wanted to talk to Annie. It  _ might _ be love. It might not be. She doesn’t know. She could never give a name to any of her feelings, they were just too abstract to even comprehend. She just wanted to be near her, to have her attention. It wasn’t a foreign feeling - she’d felt this before towards Eren… but she doesn’t want to  _ kiss _ Eren. Ever since watching Sharknado (which was as shitty as it was the last time) Mikasa’s just been thinking, mostly about her. Just thoughts about Annie running through her mind. Fuckity fuck.

 

**_Me_ **

Wanna go out

On a date

 

She sure as fuck couldn’t turn back now.


	12. interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about feelings or smthn

Usually Annie left her phone on the coffee table while taking a shower. Now Hitch wasn’t a nosy roommate but when Annie’s phone went off so did her curiosity. She switched the phone’s screen on and saw a notification from Mikasa; the girl Annie spoke about a lot more than she’d realise. A smile spread across her face when she saw the contents of the text.

 

**_Mikasa_ **

Wanna go out

On a date

 

As soon as the shower turned off, Hitch made her way over to the bathroom.

“Annie guess what,” Hitch squealed. Annie hummed in response. “That Mikasa girl asked you out”

“You’re lying,” Annie deadpanned because she had a strong suspicion Hitch was fucking with her. It’s not the first time that’s happened.

“No I swear, I have evidence,” Hitch implored as Annie stepped out the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her torso.

“Sure…” Annie drawled. Hitch swiftly put Annie’s phone to her face. “Why do you have my phone?”

“That’s neither here nor there Leonhardt. We must reply to this message,”

“It’s not we, it’s I. And give me my phone back,”

 

\--

 

“Okay, okay,” Hitch rambled. “You’ve gotta apologise for answering late because you always jump at your phone when she texts s-”

“No I don’t,” Annie blurted, crossing her arms.

“Chill. Unlock your phone and let me do the honours,” Hitch replied.

“No,” Annie declared but Hitch took that ‘no’ as a ‘ _ convince me’ _ like she always did.

“Look Annie. You are  _ super duper _ head-over-heels in love with that girl…” Hitch stated. “Like…  _ soooooo _ in love with her”

“I get it”

“Right,” Hitch nodded. “And if you fuck this up you’re love life will be in utter shambles (not like it wasn’t before),” she continued. “So look. I’m doing you a huge favour by lending you my amazing charisma… besides you’re dressed now so you don’t have an excuse,”

 

Annie rolled her eyes.

“Okay but can I atleast be your wingwoman,” Hitch added.

“You won’t leave so I guess so,”

 

**_Me_ **

Sorry for the late reply, I was taking a shower

And when?

 

**_Mikasa_ **

Is Saturday good for you?

 

**_Me_ **

Saturday’s good.

 

“What did she say?” Hitch asked.

“Saturday,” Annie replied. “What should I say now, wingwoman?”

“Well ask what you’re gonna do, of course! It’s a good judge of character,” Hitch responded and made herself comfortable next to Annie, who was sitting on her bed.

 

**_Me_ **

What do you have in mind?

 

**_Mikasa_ **

There’s this really cool movie that just came out

I was wondering if we could see that

 

“She said a movie,” Annie stated.

“Nice,” Hitch mumbled. “You should tell her you can’t wait to see her”

“No thanks,”

“You gotta. She worked up the courage to ask you out… even if it was over text it’s something, right?”

 

**_Me_ **

I’m excited to see you

And the movie

 

“Silky smooth Leonhardt” Hitch smirked.

“Was that sarcasm?” Annie squinted at her.

 

**_Mikasa_ **

I’ve been thinking a lot

Sometimes about you

And I hope we could be something, even if it’s just friends

I’m rambling sorry

 

“You’re so red.”

“It’s nothing, you can leave now,” Annie muttered.

“You gotta reply. She’s bared her soul out to you and everything. Come on Annie, don’t be too cold,”

“I hate you,”

 

**_Me_ **

Don’t apologise

Me too

 

“Say more say more,” Hitch exclaimed. “Like ‘I was terrified of the possibility of u-”

“Please stop speaking,”

 

**_Me_ **

I hope we could as well

You’re not alone in that thought

 

“ _ Aw _ , how adorable,” Hitch cooed

“Why are you here?”

“Chill. My shift’s starting soon anyway so I’ll have to go,” Hitch sighed and hopped off of the bed. “I’m leaving because I want to,”

“Sure,”

 

Hitch walked out the door and Annie waited until she could hear the front door shut before she continued texting Mikasa.

 

**_Me_ **

Can I call you?

 

**_Mikasa_ **

Sure

 

**_Calling Mikasa_ **

 

“Hey,” Mikasa muttered as the phone line muffled her speech.

“Hey,” Annie replied. “Hitch was in my room before so my replies were a bit off,”

“That’s ok, Eren was here before as well,” Mikasa hummed. She just wanted to bring the date up but couldn’t. Which was strange to her because muay thai required lots of physical closeness but emotional closeness was something Annie wasn’t willing to consider. 

 

Shit. 

 

She might as well bring it up. She needs to get out of her shell more. That was probably what Hitch was doing in her own Hitch way. It sure as fuck is scary to consider that she was going on a date. She wasn’t one for a love life.

“So… that date,” Annie drawled as she messed around with stuff near her bed.

“Mhm,” Mikasa hummed.

“What are we gonna watch?”

“Dawn of the Planet of the Apes seems good,” Mikasa replied.

“That title’s long,” Annie mumbled. “We should watch the Emoji Movie”

“No we shouldn’t,” Mikasa retorted.

“Yes we should,” Annie rebutted. “Besides, you subjected me to Sharknado”

“That’s true,” Mikasa empathised. “I just feel like whenever we watch a movie it’s a bad one”

“Okay,” Annie sighed. “But next time we’re watching something awful”

“Of course,” Mikasa joked, her almost laugh was audible and Annie was in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated so badly omfg. Also my photoshop can't rotate because I don't have a GPU card and I'm so fucking bitter about it.


	13. date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Annie go on their little date

Mikasa had an unspoken rule that you weren’t allowed to eat popcorn before the movie started. It extended to  _ everyone _ she went to the movies with.  _ No movie, no popcorn _ . Simple as. She even had a strategy for blocking any potential predators by placing her hands over the top of the popcorn. It worked and she didn’t have to say anything because her body language conveyed it all. She used her body language to convey most things and Annie knew that about her - so Mikasa didn’t have to worry about that being known. 

 

Yet,  _ somehow _ , Annie didn’t seem to be aware.

 

Annie went to grab the popcorn with a large, clawed hand. This resulted in Mikasa’s entire right hand being completely engulfed by Annie’s. What followed was staring. Staring at their hands. Staring at Annie. She knew she didn’t mean that and she kinda felt guilty for her. But Annie didn’t let go. Averting her eyes, Annie repositioned herself to watch the adverts, holding Mikasa’s hand.

 

\-----

 

It was Annie’s first time being in this restaurant but it had a really nice atmosphere. The lights were dim and the noise was minimal. A song playing quietly in the background as they looked through the menu. 

“I’ve never been here before… but I heard it’s good,” Mikasa muttered. Looking at everything, Annie sees why she brought her here. The interior design was Japan infused and the food smelled and looked amazing. 

 

When the waitress came, Annie ordered the chicken ramen while Mikasa got the teriyaki salmon soba. They discussed the movie while waiting for the food to come. Although they watched the same movie, they both had different opinions of the characters and plot. Small discussion turned into a deep conversation and before they knew it their food had arrived.

 

As she ate the food, Annie thought about how the date was going. It seemed like they were normally hanging out… well apart from Annie’s forceful ( _ but totally accidental) _ hand grabbing. Maybe it was because they were just too awkward around each other when it came to the whole dating thing. She treated her like a friend even though she wanted to be more because she just didn’t like the idea of being close to someone else like that. She looked up at Mikasa and found her staring at her.

“Do I... have something on my face?” Annie wiped around her mouth and Mikasa blushed.

“I was, um, thinking… sorry.”

 

\-----

 

They were nearing the apartments on campus and Annie knew that their little date would be over. She didn’t want it to be over. She enjoyed spending time with Mikasa,  _ romantic or not _ . She didn’t want Mikasa to leave. Even though they’d been out for hours, it felt all too sudden. Time never existed with her. Worry never crossed her mind. It was strange. Like an alternate dimension. It was uncomfortable being aware of how Mikasa made her feel. And that longing to be close to her made her push herself away from her even more.  _ Kinda ironic _ .

“When can we do this again?” Annie asked. Her tone implied that she enjoyed her day out (something she wasn’t willing to admit out loud).

“I’m not too sure. Maybe next week?” Mikasa murmured, her nervousness almost palpable to Annie. 

 

This was a date and it wasn’t exactly date-like in Annie’s mind. Maybe her expectations were incredibly high. Somewhere in her mind, she was expecting some kind of intense Romeo and Juliet… but then again they died in the end so not everything could be perfect. Still. She wanted to make more of an impression on Mikasa. 

 

Annie leaned in and pressed her lips against Mikasa’s, closing her eyes. Did she moisturise them lately? They were soft. And she could almost taste the sweet yet musky scent of Mikasa’s perfume. Just everything was filled with Mikasa. Everything. All of a sudden she wanted to run her fingers through her thick hair. To deepen the kiss even more. That’s when she had to stop. She left the chaste kiss with a hint of teriyaki salmon soba on her lips and a bright red Mikasa.

“I’ll... uh… see you then,” Annie blurted and spun around, making her escape imminent. Why did she make such bad decisions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hiatus was because of Overwatch... I'm sorry.  
> Also, the restaurant they went to is Wagamama and it's really good. That's all.


	14. kissing you is the greatest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa really likes kissing Annie

Mikasa really liked being kissed. Not just in general though. Family had kissed her before and she never felt overwhelmingly happy about it (they were kinda gross, to be honest). But kissing Annie made her feel happy to the core. She really wanted to do it again. That moment was stuck in her mind. It was hard to focus sometimes. 

 

Annie smelt nice. Like pretty things. But she had that slight musk to her that made her smell like her. And her eyes had that biting shade of blue. Something Mikasa caught herself falling into so often. And her voice was calming, like aloe vera on an open wound. 

 

It wasn't all the time that she thought of her but it happened a lot more than it used to. Or she was more aware of it. Or maybe her thoughts weren't entirely platonic. But Annie was nice and ever since that kiss, Mikasa knew she felt the same. It just made her think. She really likes Annie being near her.

 

**_Me_ **

Hey

 

**_Annie_ **

Hi

Are you busy

 

**_Me_ **

No not really

 

**_Annie_ **

Okay

Wanna get something to eat?

 

**_Me_ **

Sure where?

 

**_Annie_ **

Some restaurant near my apartment

It’s nowhere fancy but the food’s nice

 

\-----

 

They sat together at a small booth at the back of the restaurant, eating greasy and definitely unhealthy (but really good) burgers. Even though it was some time in the afternoon, the place was fairly empty. Which was good because the atmosphere was nice and the owners were lovely. 

“How’s Eren?” Annie asks and takes a sip of her drink.

“He’s good,” Mikasa replies, taking a look into Annie’s eyes before taking a bite. They continue eating for a while and let comfortable silence sit amongst them. Even if they don’t talk about much, Mikasa enjoys the short and meaningless conversations they were prone to have. It was mostly because they were quiet people who spoke through their actions and body language rather than words. She liked that about Annie. It made her so much easier to understand.

 

“Annie,” Mikasa whispers, trying not to disrupt the quietness of their surroundings.

“Hm?”

“These chips are really good,” Mikasa says. “You should try them,” Mikasa grabs a chip and lifts it towards Annie’s head, leaning towards her in the process. As Annie’s head gets closer to Mikasa’s she moves the chip and presses her lips against Annie’s for a split second.

“You could’ve just asked,” Annie mutters, face turning redder by the second.

“Yeah,” Mikasa snickers, sitting back into her seat.

“When are you next going to the gym?” Annie asks as she finishes her burger.

“I’m not too sure,” Mikasa mutters as she swirls a chip in and out of the sauce. “I’ll text you when I decide,”

 

She really should kiss Annie more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo fam school is in 4 days and I'm not mentally prepared for this shit. Also, I'm British so smelt is smelled but it's still correct (if you're wondering).


	15. how i met your mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie really likes Mikasa and Mikasa's mother likes her too

They had just finished their first set of exercises and Annie would like to pretend she wasn’t staring at Mikasa the whole time. She was  _ ridiculously _ pretty. Especially up close. And now that they were both taking a break from it; Annie could look at Mikasa more. Drinking and chatting comfortably at the water fountain, she could really just  _ look _ at Mikasa.  She loved the way Mikasa smiled. Especially the one reserved for her. Coy and gentle. Deep brown eyes crinkling at the edges. It made her heart flutter and her cheeks blush. She always wanted to spend time with her. It was warm. 

 

“When can I see you again?” Annie asks, moving slightly as another girl came to fill her bottle.

“I'm staying with my parents for a while next week,” Mikasa replies. “But I'll try to call you”

“Hm,” Annie hums in response and taps on her water bottle. She looks up briefly to find Mikasa looking at her. “What?”

“Is your leg hurt?” Mikasa asks. 

“Why'd you ask?”

“You haven't been putting a lot of pressure on it”

“Oh… Yeah. I fell weirdly during Muay Thai. It's fairly okay,” Annie replies. 

 

The girl behind them at the water fountain walks towards them and says,

“Um… This is totally random but you're such a cute couple,”

“... Thank you,” Mikasa mutters. They blush and stand there. The mystery girl waves goodbye and walks towards one of the machines. 

 

\-----

 

**_Annie_ **

How are your parents?

 

**_Me_ **

They're fine

Eren said I had a girlfriend so now they want to meet you

 

**_Annie_ **

But we're not dating

 

**_Me_ **

Eren likes to exaggerate

He said we were practically dating

 

**_Annie_ **

Wow OK

Reminds me of that girl we met at the gym

 

**_Me_ **

She was right

 

**_Annie_ **

What do you mean by that?

 

**_Me_ **

You know

With what she said

 

**_Annie_ **

We're good together?

 

**_Me_ **

Something along those lines

Everyone thinks we're together

 

**_Annie_ **

There's no smoke without fire

 

**_Me_ **

I really don't want to do this over the phone

I want to see your face and hear your voice

 

**_Annie_ **

Romantic

 

\-----

 

“Sorry I haven't called you recently,” Mikasa apologised

“No it's okay,” Annie reassured. “My course has its break fairly late anyway”

“Oh ok,” Mikasa nodded. She felt reassured to know that Annie wasn't idly waiting for her to call. That she had something to do. The door creaked open behind the sofa Mikasa was sitting on. It was her mother. She was probably here for a glass of water.

 

“Mikasa, wo ist meine Wäscheklammer?” Karla asked. Definitely not water then. 

“Keine Ahnung,” Mikasa replied.

“You speak German?” Annie asked, the wonder in her voice could be heard. Mikasa never thought of speaking it as an achievement so it kind of embarrassed her.

“Not very well,”

“Wer ist…?” Karla asked and leaned over Mikasa.

“Meine… einer Freundin Annie”

“Let me say hello, I need to practice my englisch” Karla voiced and sat next to Mikasa. She put the phone on speaker and handed the phone to her mother. 

 

“Annie I have heard about you,” Karla stated and it sounded unintentionally ominous. “a friend of my daughter, it never happens so I'm very happy,”

“Thank you,” Annie giggled at Mikasa’s expense.

“I do have friends, Mama,” Mikasa muttered.

“Eren is  _ not _ a friend Mikasa,” Karla affirmed. Annie snorted. “How is Mikasa treating you?”

“Very well,” Annie replied. “I like her a lot”

“That's nice... to hear. Mikasa is always talking about you,” Karla said. “We don't have a word in German for girlfriend so I don't know what it means”

“Someone you feel love towards and enjoy spending time with,” Mikasa answered. “Like… Meine Freundin but closer”

“That makes sense. You two are very close,” Karla said. “…I wouldn't mind going to your wedding,”

“Okay mama that's enough thank you,” Mikasa spluttered as Karla laughed. She had a hearty and full laugh with a wide smile that showed all her teeth. It was an earthy sound Mikasa missed. Karla returned her phone and got up to look for her clothes pegs. 

 

“That was nice,” Annie said. “Talking to your mum, I mean”

“Yeah,” Mikasa replied. “Her sense of humour is weird at first”

“I like her,” Annie stated. “I don't talk to my parents often so talking to her was nice”

“I'm sorry,”

“It's not that important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi. I love getting comments even if it's just a shit post. Also this chapter was hard to write. I was gonna post this yesterday. If you're German or know German please correct me because I only know basic trivia and a few select phrases.
> 
> Edit:  
> I forgot to translate the German for you lot,  
> Karla: Where are my clothes pegs?  
> Mikasa: I don't know  
> Karla: Who is...?  
> Mikasa: My girlf... female friend*
> 
> *Freundin can mean female friend or girlfriend depending on the word before it (to my limited knowledge (don't quote me on it)).


	16. surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa pays a surprise visit to Annie.

Mikasa spent her time at her parents texting and calling Annie every couple of days. Her mother and Eren would tease her for it but she really didn't want Annie to be bored. It was completely irrational. Annie had other friends and she did things but Mikasa still felt that small feeling of obligation.

 

She wanted to be with Annie and see her face. And hear her voice. And touch her. She just wanted reassurance that she was real — which was stupid, but after all the online talking she really just wanted  _ her _ . And to be near her was something that made Mikasa so happy. 

 

She stood outside the door of Annie’s apartment and knocked on it. She came by as soon as she could without Eren bringing it up. So somewhere between a week. She wanted to come by surprise to see her reaction. Annie went out of her way to guard herself at times. She'd catch herself smiling and stop abruptly. Or be laughing ever so slightly and make it peter off sooner than it should. Mikasa understood but at times she wanted her to just...  _ relax _ . To not think about anything but just  _ being _ . 

 

The door opened and Annie appeared wearing short pyjamas and a very messy bun. She stood there with an expression on her face Mikasa could only describe as  _ horrified _ (on a scale of Annie emotions). Her eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted as she just  _ stared _ at Mikasa.

“You didn't tell me you were coming,” Annie whispered. She stepped out of the way to let Mikasa in. 

“I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you,” Mikasa replied and entered. “It's cold”

“I stayed in bed the whole day,” Annie stated, which explained the unkempt appearance. Mikasa wasn't complaining though. She liked seeing her like that. 

 

They sat together, closer than usual, and spoke to each other. Mostly about what they missed. Annie spoke about some TV series that she'd been binge-watching and Mikasa spoke about how her mother’s English was getting a lot better. It was nice. Having Annie’s leg pressed against Mikasa’s was a subtle reminder that she existed and was next to her  _ in the flesh _ . She wanted to be closer, somehow. More than this. She sometimes could never get enough of Annie. 

 

“You texted me about the girl at the gym,” Annie said. 

“Oh… yeah”

“Are you… Interested in me?” Annie asked. “Romantically, I mean”

“Isn't that…? Everyth-... Of course I am. I don't kiss someone I don't like,” Mikasa stuttered. Why wouldn't she be romantically invested in her? She's taken her on dates and kissed her and went out of her way to talk to her. It was… Obvious. 

“So… What am I to you?” Annie asked and avoided eye contact with Mikasa by looking at her fidgeting hands. “Are we dating?”

“I… I wanted to ask you that when I came back. Because I like you a lot. I don't know how to say it” Mikasa muttered. “I guess we are”

“Vague,” Annie smirked and rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo maties, Saturnz Barz is actually my music obsession. Please listen to Gorillaz because they're so worth it. Also this one is very short, I'm thinking of ending this soon but I really like writing it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	17. I KNEW IT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a party and stuff happens afterwards.

Mikasa had been invited to a party by Ymir. Which explained why she was standing in front of a poorly painted white door with a six-pack of beer under her arms. What wasn't very explainable was that Annie standing next to her. She did tell Ymir she was bringing someone over (etiquette) but it was pretty irrational. They had no idea who Annie was. Annie wasn't exactly social (neither was Mikasa but Annie was worse). Mikasa hadn't even been to a party in months. Nobody knew they were dating; not even Eren. She'd have to tell everyone. She'd have to introduce her to every one of her friends. She kinda didn't think it through.

 

But she wanted Annie there. She wanted her to meet all her friends and to be there with her. 

 

“I don't think she heard the last knock,” Annie said. Mikasa went to knock the door again and it opened before her fist could touch it. 

“Mikasa su casa! How've you been?” Ymir joked and took the beer out of her hands. 

“Good,” Mikasa replied and Ymir moved out of the way for them to enter. “This is Annie”

“Hi Annie!” Historia yelled from the kitchen. “You two came early”

“Mhm,” Mikasa hummed and sat on the couch. Annie followed. “If I didn't Ymir would think I flaked”

“You know me too well,” Ymir joked and set the beer down on the dining table, closing the front door afterwards. 

 

They all sat down together and conversed until others came. Apparently, Mikasa had missed  _ a lot _ when she was gone. Jean and Marco moved into an apartment together, Sasha was now a Bowman in archery, Eren almost burnt down the kitchen…  _ twice _ , and Ymir and Historia had gone out for their 2nd anniversary.

 

“I can't believe you two are still together,” Connie joked and everyone else joined in his laughter. There was a fuckton of people here: Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren, Hitch, Jean, Marco, Mina, and Thomas. So Mikasa thought it would be the right time to tell them. 

“Me and Annie are together,” Mikasa added and sipped a bit of her beer. Annie looked up from her phone and stared at Mikasa incredulously.

“I knew it!” Hitch shouted and stood up. “Look at Mikasa being a good girlfriend and introducing you to her friends,”

“Thanks…” Annie replied dryly.

 

“Guys introduce yourself for Annie,” Hitch broadcasted and Annie stared at her and shook her head violently. “Thomas you start!”

 

\-----

 

“How long have you been together,” Some Guy asked. “If you mind”

“For around a week,” Annie replied. Mikasa had left to go to the bathroom and Annie was stuck in a room full of people she didn't know.

“I’m Marco,”

“Annie,”

“Do you know Hitch?” Marco asked.

“Unfortunately,” Annie deadpanned. Marco laughed. “She's my roommate”

“Oh good. Because she tends to get… really drunk,” Marco stated and they both looked behind Annie to see Hitch ballroom dancing with Connie.

 

They spoke for a while. Marco was actually really nice. It was easy speaking to him. Annie came in with the mindset that nobody would notice her if she kept quiet so she'd keep quiet to avoid speaking to people she didn't know. Mikasa’s friends were fairly nice people. Especially Historia. 

 

“Do you have a charger?” Annie asked. “My phone's battery is pretty low”

“I think Jean might have one but I'll have to ask,” Marco replied. “One sec,” Marco left his seat and Annie looked around the room to see if Mikasa was anywhere. 

 

\-----

 

Mikasa left the party early. It was mostly because Annie asked. She didn't mind. Annie wasn't the most social person. 

 

“Is it okay if I stay?” Annie asked as she walked into Mikasa’s bedroom. 

“Sure,” she replied and took off her red scarf. Annie went to touch Mikasa’s neck and she leaned into the touch.

“I never see your neck,” Annie whispered. “You always wear that scarf.” 

“I like it,” Mikasa replied. Annie stepped towards her. She pressed her lips against Mikasa’s and rested her other hand on her hip. 

 

She'd love to blame the alcohol. It would be so easy to do. But it wasn't the beer. It was her. All her. Everything she was doing now was what she'd always wanted to do. The kissing, the pulling, the breathing in of Mikasa. She wanted to do all of it. Feeling her lips on Mikasa’s made it feel all the more real.

 

So when she pulled Mikasa in closer. And when Mikasa grabbed her waist. And deepened the kiss. Annie sure as fuck didn't care. Because she was a coward. She didn't want to be held accountable for her own, preconceived actions. She knew how she felt. It was so  _ obvious _ . Not just to her but to everyone around her. She loved this girl. She just didn't want to admit it.

 

Fuck. Mikasa tasted like beer. And smelt like every wet dream Annie has had, and ever will have. Musky yet sweet and so Mikasa-y. 

 

She's gonna regret this when she wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg Annie has _no ulterior motives_ guys. This is a _family_ show. 
> 
> Also! Your comments are the highlight of my day so keep writin' em. If you want a song suggestion you should listen to DRAM - Gilligan. I've been listening to it on repeat.


	18. lazy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie wakes up and finds Mikasa. What surprises her is where she finds her.

Annie woke up with a headache. Annie also woke up Mikasa’s arms around her torso and her sleeping face right next to Annie’s now _very awake_ face. It was now that Annie realised the slight snores that Mikasa made. And how toned her arms were as they wrapped around Annie’s frame. But it wasn’t like Annie was engulfed by Mikasa at all. In fact, she was also embracing her, hands tucked underneath Mikasa’s bra strap. Her back was warm. Mikasa’s bed was warm. Mikasa in general was warm.

 

Annie wanted to run away. She wanted to just jump out the bed and never reappear or look back. But the way Mikasa’s mouth slightly parted, making her want to kiss her and hug her and never ever let go. Or the way she was completely limp, trusting Annie fully to not do anything to her… it really made her want to stay. Especially the fact that she was letting her see her like this; with an intense bedhead and Because Mikasa was so nice and so trusting and she made Annie feel good and she’s never felt that good. She made her feel so welcome and loved. And now that she was completely sober she had no excuse about the way she still felt. She still _wanted_ to do everything she wanted to do the last night. Maybe more… Definitely more.

 

Slowly, Mikasa opened her eyes and looked at Annie. She groaned at the light slowly bleeding its way through the blinds.

“Not a morning person?” Annie joked as Mikasa buried her head into Mikasa’s chest. Annie ran her fingers through Mikasa’s bed-ridden hair and rested her chin on Mikasa’s head. “Got any classes?”

“No… thankfully,” Mikasa grumbled into Annie’s chest. She could feel the vibrations from her throat. “Give me a couple minutes”

 

\-----

 

“Do you mind if I make something?” Annie asked as she went through Mikasa’s cupboards.

“Sure. Make whatever,” Mikasa replied as she hid under the covers. Annie smiled and looked around for anything in the cupboards. Mikasa was never really a morning person but the alcohol made it much **_much_** worse. Sun was the devil’s work itself and any noise was horrid. She didn’t even get wasted, but her body just _really_ didn’t like alcohol. Whenever she got hungover she just wanted to drink water. Her throat was so dry it almost hurt. Her bedside table didn’t even have water bottle that wasn’t empty so she had to leave.

 

Mikasa threw the blanket off and trudged out of bed to the fridge. She needed to brush her hair.

“What are you making?” Mikasa asked as she opened the fridge and took her last water bottle.

“French toast,” Annie said as she put the wet slice of toast on the pan. “It’s fairly easy to make”

“Smells nice,” Mikasa replied and gulped every last drop of the water. It made her feel slightly better.

 

Mikasa walked behind Annie and rested her chin on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around her. Annie’s grip of the pan handle increased.

“It’s too bright,” Mikasa complained and rubbed her eyes into the crook of Annie’s shoulder.

“You have the worst tolerance,” Annie mocked and flipped the bread. Mikasa listened to the sizzling sound as she basked in the darkness of Annie’s shoulder. “Brush your hair,”

“Later,” Mikasa grumbled. Annie lightly pressed the bread into the pan. The sizzle was satisfying. It sounded crisp. It smelt amazing. She wasn’t exactly hungry but she might as well eat if Annie was offering.

 

\-----

 

“Thank you,” Mikasa said as Annie placed a couple slices of toast onto her plate.

“No problem,” Annie replied as she sat down and took a bite of her toast. They sat on the bed together and ate, Annie scrolling through her phone. Mikasa rested her head on Annie’s shoulder but she felt she was entitled to it because her head hurt and her throat was dry and she felt like utter shit.

 

“Sorry,” Annie whispered. “I got crumbs on your bed,”

“I was gonna change it soon anyway,” Mikasa replied and looked up at her. She wasn’t a messy eater but the few crumbs around her mouth were adorable. Mikasa wiped Annie’s mouth (which was really just an excuse to touch her) and Annie blushed.

“I could’ve done that myself,” Annie spluttered. Mikasa giggled. Sure it would’ve been best to warn her but her reaction was so cute. Mikasa pressed her lips against Annie’s and got a nice taste of French toast. Annie pulled away and looked at Mikasa’s lips.

“You did a shitty job wiping my mouth,” Annie muttered and licked the crumb off of the corner of Mikasa’s lip. She was competitive. If she was going to be embarrassed, Mikasa was going to be more embarrassed than she was. Mikasa went to kiss Annie again, but with more tongue; just like the night before. Annie was a surprisingly good kisser and she found herself going weak at the knees more times than she could count. She wanted to hold Annie but with a plate in her hand, it wasn’t really do-able. She was willing to try. Mikasa placed the plate on Annie’s lap and Annie grabbed her wrist.

“It’ll get cold” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo!!! School started and I >:-(. The planners are too big and they don't fit in your pocket so now you have to put them in your bag _et je suis en colère_ (this is what Brits complain about guys... fascinating). 
> 
> I wrote this on my brother's laptop and his c key is dodgy so I had to press harder on it than others so if you see a word without a c tell me please ty.
> 
> Anyway, Stromae - Tous Les Mêmes is very good and you should listen to it.


	19. geborgenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie notices that Mikasa touches her a lot.

Mikasa is prone to touching. It was something Annie had noticed as time went on. Mikasa liked to touch, feel, and grab Annie whenever she could. It was something  _ very _ weird that Annie couldn't really get used to. Annie kept herself to herself almost at all times. Physical touch wasn't something she wanted because it was something she's never really had. Growing up, her family were never touchy; so she wasn't used to hugs or anything of the sort. 

 

Mikasa was the exact opposite. Being related to Eren (the most affectionate human being Annie knew) would have an effect on the way she was towards others. Although Eren definitely was **_way_** more extreme on the scale, Mikasa was pretty up there. If she wanted her attention, she'd tap her. If she was excited, she would grab her. If she was upset, she'd put her head on her shoulder. It was small little touches that jolted her. Mikasa didn’t have any ulterior motives. She didn’t want anything substantial from her. She just wanted to touch her.

 

Which was… weird; because Annie was always there to look at so she didn’t  _ have _ to touch her. She had gotten used to Mikasa’s touching but she sometimes just thought about it. It was foreign (to Annie anyway). Mikasa tapped Annie’s shoulder.

“Look at this,” Mikasa said and showed Annie her phone. “Marco made cookies”

“Nice...” Annie replied.

“You okay?” Mikasa asked and put her hand on Annie’s thigh. That was another thing she did. She’d put her hand on her thigh if she thought Annie needed to be comforted.

“You touch me for no reason,” Annie said.

“I never noticed,” Mikasa responded. “Does it annoy you?”

“No… just an observation,” Annie mumbled.

 

\-----

 

Mikasa relaxed on the couch adjacent to Armin. They met up at his apartment every now and then when their schedules aligned. It wasn’t anything eventful - just something they did to spend some time together. It was nice. Armin didn’t really changed as he grew up; he was still mature and as curious as he was before, that much didn’t change. But Armin had a different vibe to him… maybe she was imagining it. 

 

Relaxing was hard when all she wanted to think about was what Annie said the day before. Did she really touch people often? It wasn’t something she thought about… she just  _ did it _ . It seemed normal. Why wouldn’t it be? They  _ were _ dating.

 

She went through her phone as Armin read a book about travelling.

“Armin…” Mikasa voiced. He hummed in response. “Do I touch people too much?”

“What made you ask that,” he replied and looked up from his book.

“Annie said that I touch her for no reason,” 

“I think it’s comforting when Eren does that… might just be preference,” Armin uttered. “But  _ it is _ weird to get used to if you don’t experience a lot… you should probably just keep doing it if it doesn’t annoy her”

 

\-----

 

As Annie thought about it, the worst thing about Mikasa’s affection was that it was unpredictable. Annie liked things that she could control. It wasn't as extreme as her dad’s downright military schedule for the day that Annie had more than outgrown; but she liked things she could foresee. 

 

Which was why Mikasa’s touching was weird because she couldn't really do anything about it. She couldn't really allocate a deadset time with her and couldn't ask her to touch her at a specific time because what if Annie didn't  _ want _ to at the time. It wasn't something she couldn't pinpoint. 

  
But she found herself becoming prone to it. She didn't really jump out of her skin when Mikasa touched her (unless her hands were cold (which happened a lot as the year went on)). It wasn't as much of a big deal it was when she first started doing it. In fact, she found herself doing it too — unbeknownst to her. It wasn't until she wanted Hitch’s attention where she pointed it out. It was strange. But as she did it, she found herself enjoying the feel of Mikasa’s warmth under her fingertips. She guess she knocked it before she tried it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geborgenheit (n):  
> geborgenheit is more than just security, protection and inviolability; it also symbolises proximity, warmth, peace and quiet
> 
> I didn't finish this yesterday (I really like sleep) so I'm gonna update twice today. I wrote this in form BTW so typos might be there. 
> 
> EDIT: I changed the chapter title and I have a song suggestion (if you're interested) Vince Staples - Lift Me Up is veryy good.


	20. écoeurant // Sleeping with the Moon and the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the stars

It was late in the afternoon, almost tickling the night, and the wind blew through the near empty park they had met up in. Mikasa wanted to watch the sunset with Annie. It was something she used to do with Eren and Armin when they were younger. Watching the sun go down with someone was a unique experience that  _really_ couldn’t be matched. It was the only time they were allowed out the house after their curfew so they saved it for days that truly mattered. Now that she was older she could do it whenever she wanted… it just wasn’t fun watching it alone. And because it wasn’t easy making plans with another functioning adult, she couldn’t do it often.

 

The sun sank into the horizon as Annie placed her hand on Mikasa’s. The grass underneath them was green and prickly, laying on top of the tallest hill they could find. It was to see the sun’s setting better and god was it beautiful. Golden oranges and cardinal purples adorned the sky, washing over it like a watercolour painting. Colours softly ombred and bursted with beams of light, slicing through the clouds. The sun emanated a deep rust as it submerged itself lower. It was beautiful. Pretty; with shifts of orange and a twinge of purple here and there. Mikasa placed her head on Annie’s shoulder as she watched the sky’s hues shifted ever so slightly. It was almost ethereal. It was hard to believe that the Earth they lived on could create something so beautiful. Ever since childhood, it was…  _amazing_. It was unexplainable, but why did she have to explain it? The feeling of intense happiness, comfort, warmth, security, wonder. It was strange.

 

“Why did you want to watch this with me?” Annie whispered. She wasn’t being rude. Curiosity took over and she just wanted to know why Mikasa would share such a moment with her. Something so special to her after a couple months of dating. Overthinking things was one of her specialities. “You could’ve watched it with Eren”

“We used to… he’s too busy now,” Mikasa sighed and watched the sky pirouette.

“Was I a Plan B?”

“No I-,” Mikasa spluttered. She took a breath in. “I wanted to share this with you… you’re the only one I can share this with… and you’re important.” Words were never her forté. They tumbled out of her mouth at times and she didn’t know how to stop them. She wanted to be honest and speak her mind but she didn’t want to be  _too honest_. She felt as though it would scare her.

“You’re really important to me too,” Annie replied and gulped. All of a sudden, her words were hard to swallow. She just… it was... she wanted to  _say_ more and  _be_ more. Her heart was beating so fast it could fly out of her chest. Mikasa was more than important to her and it felt like Mikasa felt the exact same way. She had to say it but she was so scared...  “I love you...”

  
  
  
  
  


“I love you too”

 

\-----

 

“It's getting late,” Annie whispered as the sky deepened its purple into a deep black. Mikasa snuggled into Annie more and groaned. “You have a class tomorrow,”

“It's in the afternoon,” Mikasa muttered and watched the inky black form.

 

They stayed like that for a while as stars started manifesting in the sky. Flecks of white scattered themselves across the sky, adorning it like a paint-splattered canvas. It was beautiful. It was so serene. There was a weird feeling you got from being outside at night. Everything was calm and all you could here was the wind and your heartbeat. Maybe you could even hear the bugs in the grass if you listened closely. It was like a strange intimacy with the world itself. Something Mikasa never really got after doing so many _things_. And she was happy that she was sharing such intimacy with Annie.

 

Annie was warm to the touch; a human radiator. It kinda weirded Mikasa out because of how it contrasted with the cold. But Mikasa was freezing so she couldn't refuse. She was just so warm that Mikasa couldn't resist but to snuggle up to her. Maybe it was Annie saying she loved her that she felt this way. Most likely. It just took her by surprise… which was nice. She'd liked other girls before but it was never requited. Never getting confirmation of the other’s feelings hurt Mikasa so much. But she never said anything. Knowing Annie’s feelings made it all the more better and she could just feel herself tearing up. Mikasa wasn't a fan of crying but it was rare occasions like these that she felt that she had to. It really couldn't be helped.

 

“Look… That's Ursa Major,” Annie stated and pointed at a bunch of stars. It was useless trivia but it was the only interesting star thing Annie had up her sleeve. If she had came prepared she would've had more.

“I've never had anyone say that to me,” Mikasa sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Annie looked at her in confusion.

“The… constellations?” she replied, completely dumbfounded.

“No… you love me… It's obvious that you do, but I always doubted it and hearing it makes me feel… so much better. Thank you so much Annie. I love you,” Mikasa rambled as she tried to stop the waterworks. Once she started she couldn't stop. It was really a problem. “I love you… I love you. I really do love you,”

“I…”

“Annie… I love you,” Mikasa grabbed her hand, interlacing her fingers with hers, and kissed her knuckles. Annie turned a bright red.

“That’s… enough. You're being _embarrassing_ ,” Annie spluttered and wiped Mikasa’s tears from her cheeks. Her face was soft… she should ask for her skincare routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fucking fic was building up to this fiddly darn moment. I made the title and just decided this scene would be in it and it made it, I thought I'd cut it out. 
> 
> My brother packed for uni and I was playing Sims so I had an unplanned hiatus. BTW Sims 2 is really good but the amount of options is highkey exhausting. I prefer Sims 3 but like... It's preference.
> 
> EDIT:  
> This was 2 chapters but like... they're similar so I put them together. I'm saying it here cause it's lowkey noticeable imo


	21. video games.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie plays videogames with her friend Oda

“How’s your girlfriend?” Annie’s friend, Oda, asked her as she played some FPS game.

“Fine I guess,” Annie replied nonchalantly.

“You two are adorable,” Oda added and moved her fringe, “She’s always on your snapchat story”

“You’re distracting me,” Annie said. She had lost to Oda too many times to be taking this lightly. Oda had some really weird interests (obsessions) that took some time getting used to. Like gaming. She also knew a bunch of weird trivia; which was Annie’s secret love.

“I don’t need to distract you to win,” Oda proclaimed with a smirk. Fucking smartass.

“You should stop talking,”

“No thanks,” Oda retorted. “No homo but your girlfriend is totally hot”

“I’m surprised you can see her with that fringe,” Annie enunciated with furrowed brows. She was annoyed. Only she was allowed to call Mikasa that (even though she didn’t). It was completely irrational because Oda was allowed to say whatever she wanted and she knew that. But she still felt that tinge of…  _ whatever it was _ .

 

They continued playing for a while as Annie had a mental freakout. Why was she even that bothered that Oda said that? Of course Mikasa was attractive. She was incredibly pretty. And gorgeous. And all those nice words that describe nice things. It was obvious. But it rubbed her the wrong way. She didn’t want to hear those kinda things from her. And as the match finished, Oda patted her on the back for her first win in  _ a year _ .

“You really like that girl,” Oda snickered

“I’m dating her… it’s a given,” Annie uttered.

“No, you idiot. I mean seriously… like… you know,”

“Articulate,” Annie rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna go now. Thanks for having me”

“No prob,” Oda replied. “Tell Mikasa I said hi”

“Not after what you said, you evil bitch,” Annie sneered playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:  
> Oh my god I forgot to add verbs like wtf... this is what I meant by unbeta'd guys. I've changed it but still I'm salty at myself for not seeing it.
> 
> Also the song title is from Lana Del Rey


	22. quite puzzling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Annie solve a puzzle together.

Mikasa pondered as she looked through all the possible puzzle pieces that could fit into a slot she'd been eyeing for awhile. Annie told her to leave it but she simply couldn't. Slight guilt would consume her as it kept staring back at her. They were sat on the floor doing some random Frozen puzzle that Mikasa found at a shop because she thought it was a good idea. It wasn't. Mikasa was convinced there was a piece missing. She tried matching it by shape, colour, size, and was  _ very _ close to giving up.  _ Very. _

 

But Annie was there. She was suffering with her too, and that made it feel a bit better. Joint suffering made their bond stronger. Sharknado made her realise Annie’s feelings for her and the Frozen puzzle made her realise how much she enjoyed Annie’s silent company as she mentally broke down over which piece fits where.

 

They mostly sat in a silence that was broken by sighs and shuffling of pieces. 

“I think this might be your piece,” Annie stated as she placed the piece on Mikasa’s thigh. Mikasa took the offending piece and placed it in the slot and watched it fit perfectly. 

“You had it this whole time,” Mikasa chided and stared incredulously at Annie. 

“I thought you moved on from it,” Annie replied and Mikasa huffed. She could never move on from it. It was the only piece left on her side. And they even had an unspoken competition going on with equal amounts of pieces as well.

 

That fucking demon piece was the catalyst as every other puzzle piece fell into place. Little by little, Elsa’s blue dress was actually making sense. And after putting in a majority of the pieces, Mikasa could see the pose she was doing. You know… the same pose she does in everything you’ll ever see her in. Ice particles and all.

 

“I win,” Mikasa stated as she put the last piece in.

“What exactly did you win?” Annie asked as she tried putting the same piece in every slot available. 

“I put my side of the puzzle together first,”

“It took you over seventeen minutes,”

“It's taking you longer,” Mikasa retorted as she shuffled around to Annie’s side.

“Well, Little Miss Winner, what's your prize?” Annie teased and slotted a couple pieces. “And it’s hard doing a puzzle upside down”

“I think I win a kiss… maybe making out (if I'm lucky)” Mikasa replied and put her head on Annie’s shoulder. 

“You're not lucky enough,” Annie retorted and finished her puzzle. Mikasa kissed the side of her neck. “I got second place”

“In a two-man race,” Mikasa commented and Annie huffed, giving her a look. “Only joking babe,” Mikasa giggled and playfully licked Annie’s neck.

“Eurgh gross,” Annie groaned, blushing as she pushed a laughing Mikasa off of her.

 

Mikasa sat back and smirked, trying to contain her laughter.

“Oh, by the way, Armin and Eren were going to have a road trip,”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know… they just never did,” Mikasa pondered. “We should go on one”

“That’s good and all but I don’t like you,” Annie articulated playfully, giving a snide little smirk to Mikasa.

“Oh piss off,” Mikasa giggled and pushed Annie playfully. “But seriously Annie, let’s do it. I heard it’s fun”

“Sure. When?”

“The next break we have off of uni,” Mikasa replied. “... Do I get my prize?”

“Ugh fine,”


	23. doin' road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a road trip

Mikasa listened to Annie rant as the car hummed in the background. It was an old car and she didn't really care for the brand or its miles per hour, as long as it functioned. Honestly, it was a surprise it still worked. Her parents should've sold it instead of giving it to her and Eren. But it came in handy so she couldn't complain.

She hummed and nodded along to Annie as she vented about her shitty group project. Group projects are bad. And teachers who thought they were good are incorrect. It was yet another thing they had in common.

Annie’s voice was nice to listen to. It just had a calming, soft drawl to it that was hard to truly describe. There was something about it that just soothed her in the weirdest way. Especially when she told a story. It sounded like music. Technical terms didn't come to mind but she knew it sounded like some sort of waltz. It was hard to describe. Just the lilt of it was comforting. Even though she was talking about her horrid time with this utterly evil character Mikasa couldn't help but listen.

The person she was describing sounded rude, abrasive, and obnoxious. Mikasa felt sorry that Annie had to go through that. She was even in her group and had to do a presentation with her. Mikasa couldn't even imagine how annoying that would be.

“Are you hungry?” Mikasa asked as she went around the roundabout for the fifth time.  
“It's the second exit Mikasa, oh my god,” Annie complained. Even in complaining, Annie sounded nice. “And yes I am hungry”  
“They're all starting to look the same and the SatNav isn't helping,” Mikasa huffed. Annie grabbed the steering wheel and counted the exits aloud. Honestly… Annie wondered how Mikasa functioned.

\-----

“Where exactly are we going?” Annie asked as she pulled out a burger from her bag. They had just gone to a restaurant and Annie took almost 10 minutes deciding on what she wanted. She liked going to places she knew and even though she wanted to try something new she didn't want to be disappointed. Food was very important to her.  
“Some cliff in my hometown. I used to go there a bunch and I wanted to show you because it's... important, I guess” Mikasa babbled as she looked at her reflection in the handside mirror. Biting her burger, Annie blushed and nodded her head slowly. Mikasa was so fucking cheesy it physically hurt her.

Random German stations would turn on and every now and then, making Mikasa react in small little ways that made Annie smile. She couldn't understand every word but it seemed like Mikasa enjoyed it so she listened along. Sure. All the roads started looking the exact same and Annie found herself looking at Mikasa while eating her burger. It was nice. Soft bun, crispy lettuce, tender meat, etcetera etcetera but Mikasa was nicer and Annie inwardly cringed. It seemed like her cheesiness rubbed off on her.

\-----

After a while, Mikasa and Annie switched positions and Annie took the wheel. Annie liked to drive in complete silence, with only the hum of the car to be heard. Mikasa was used to the low volume of a song or the radio to fill in the blanks. The silence was nice though. It lulled Mikasa off to sleep as the sun began to set.

And maybe it was the lack of sound that made her soft snores so apparent to Annie. She had never noticed it for some reason and it was never anything to annoy her. It wasn't extreme… just a soft buzz that calmed her. Breaths soft and chest rising ever so slightly. Mikasa looked adorable. Annie wouldn’t mind driving for just a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know _why_ this took so long but it's here now.
> 
> EDIT:  
> If you're British you know ;-)


	24. Clifford The Big Red Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about their feelings and shit

Slipping off her seatbelt, Annie snuck into the back and moved strands of hair out of Mikasa’s sleeping face. They had just arrived at the cliff and Annie had nothing to do but listen to random radio stations. It was mostly boredom that made her do it. Besides, the hair was bothering her. 

 

Her dark eyes pried open as she flashed Annie a small smirk.

“We here?”

“I think,” Annie said and briefly looked out the window. Mikasa shuffled back and made space for Annie to lay down. It wasn't much space but it was something. Squishing herself in, Annie reluctantly snuggled up to Mikasa. 

“Five minutes and then we'll leave, okay,” Mikasa muttered into the softness of Annie’s hair. Wrapping her arms around her torso, Mikasa felt Annie relaxing into her embrace. Her nose squidged against Annie’s nape, the scent of her hair filling her nostrils. 

“Nice shampoo,”

 

They lay there for a long time, way longer than the 5 minutes Mikasa promised. Mikasa had slowly engulfed Annie completely, wrapping her legs around her and smushing her face in the crevice of Annie’s neck. She loved being surrounded by her to the point where it was only her that she could feel. Especially in such a cramped space, Annie’s presence was felt even more. That soothing warmth that resonated with her made falling asleep a lot more easier, even though she was trying not to. Mostly for her own sake as Annie would nag her ear off.

 

Mikasa’s love of skinship kinda made Annie want to hurl. Little touches were okay but  _ this _ was excessive. Maybe she wasn't used to it but no human being is ever this touchy and she's convinced she does it on purpose. And it was so fucking uncomfortable because she was getting weird cramps. It felt like early onset arthritis. 

 

“It's been more than 5 minutes,”

“10 more minutes?”

“No we're leaving,” Annie stated. “Leave the car and I might kiss you”

“You'd kiss me anyway,” Mikasa retorted playfully and untangled herself from Annie. 

“Filthy liar. I never knew you were like  _ that _ Mikasa,” Annie teased and rolled off the car seat in a less than gracious. “We're leaving right now,”

“I saw that,’ 

 

\-----

 

The cliff was the literal nightmare of someone with hayfever. Lush with foliage and flowers, blooming in the new spring. It was prettier than last, Mikasa thought as old memories of coming here to watch the sunset flickered in her mind. She truly did miss the simple days of messing about with sparklers on New Years and getting stressed because she couldn't find the bucket. It was nostalgic. The sight, the pollen smell, the soft cicadas. 

 

Grass poked Mikasa’s ass as she shuffled towards Annie. Half the time (all the time) she had to purposefully get closer to Annie. It did make her feel slightly anxious. Whenever she’d sit just an inch away from her she really did overthink it. It was a really bad habit that she’d been trying to curb. Every slight inconvenience would lead to her thinking the worst of the worst. Working away her stress was so easy to do that she resorted to it. It really did start out as a healthy coping mechanism but it soon evolved into a gross habit that she couldn’t shake. It always happened. Mikasa was awful at moderation – subconsciously, it was all or nothing. Which was probably why she was so touchy with people; to have more of them. She didn’t want to think about it. Annie was such a good person to her and she didn’t want to feel guilty about it. Was she using her? 

 

“You're being quiet,” Annie whispered, concern painted on her face. 

“Uh…” Mikasa drawled. She felt so guilty and having Annie’s leg pressed against hers made her feel awful. “We've never spoken about it”

“About what?”

“Do you not like me touching you?” A tension was lifted off her shoulders but she still felt stifled. What was she going to say? Oh god. She wants to jump off the cliff right now.

“It's weird, yes… But I could get used to it” Annie replied, thinking deeply about her answers. “I find it comforting at times… Even if it's gross it's still a _you_ _thing_ and I like you so I like that”

“I just feel as though you don't because you still flinch sometimes and you not reciprocating… Kinda  _ hurts _ ,”

“I'm sorry… I didn't know you felt like that,” Annie muttered. She put her hand on Mikasa’s hip and pulled her on closer. “Is this better?”

“Yeah,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but that pun :-)
> 
> Also I hate the misunderstanding trope in fics. Like talk it out please what the fuck. You have mouths to communicate what's stopping you? And half the time it's some contrived ass reason.


	25. bruised knees.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie thinks about their relationship and they climb a tree

Annie gripped a handful of grass, tearing it out of the ground. She really liked Mikasa.  _ Really really. _ But sometimes thinking about her made her heart hurt. When she thought about it, Mikasa was in a horrible place (from what Eren said) when they met. She almost had a dependency. And, even though she loved her, it was for the best that they had some time apart. Not break up… just be away from each other for a while. It was only for the best. 

 

Her thumb stroked Mikasa’s hip as Mikasa rested her head on her shoulder. Bringing it up now would make the atmosphere awkward. After their moment before, she didn't want to ruin  _ this _ . She pressed a chaste kiss on the top of her head. Touching was weird and foreign but if Mikasa craved it, she'd deeply consider it. If she had to compromise a tiny bit of her comfort for Mikasa’s overall happiness she'd do it in a heartbeat. 

 

“Hey… Annie,” Mikasa murmured. 

“Hm?”

“Wanna climb that tree?” Mikasa asked and looked up at Annie through her thick lashes. Annie smirked.

“Why not?”

 

\-----

 

Cautiously, they sat on the branches of the large oak tree. Sitting in trees was an actual science and art form that Mikasa dedicated her childhood to. The distribution of weight had to be considered and the thickness of the tree branch was super important. Annie didn't understand but she'd thank her later for saving her life. 

 

They talked for what seemed like hours. It  _ might've _ been actually. Just carefree conversations with Annie were nice. There was a time and a place for making out and now wasn't one of them. She genuinely just wanted to know about her. There wasn't a need to be physically close to her, but emotionally. She could touch anyone but knowing someone deeply was another thing. And it was a nice thing. A thing that people usually ignored when it came to relationships — which was sad because Mikasa liked that part of knowing someone. 

 

“I was playing a game with Oda,” Annie said. “And she said you were ‘no homo but your girlfriend is totally hot’,” Mikasa laughed, a soft blush dusting her cheeks.

“How nice of her,” she replied. “What did you say to her?”

“I said ‘I'm surprised you could see her with that fringe’,” Annie stated and Mikasa snorted.

“It's adorable… that you get jealous,” Mikasa sighed and Annie pulled a face. She didn't want to call it jealousy but it totally was. 

 

“But yeah… I'd do the same. Because I don't want anyone taking my Annie” Mikasa joked.

“You're so cringy,” Annie winced and threw a leaf at Mikasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not gonna make this angsty ! I just wanted to write this because it's healthy to take breaks from the person you love and you're not weird for thinking you see them too often.


	26. the dinkster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa?

Mikasa’s hands gripped onto Annie’s back as she murmured softly into her lips. She just craved the closeness, especially after being cramped up in that car - her limbs could finally breathe. And she also liked making out with Annie… that too. Annie had this nice and comforting atmosphere but Mikasa always found herself getting almost dizzyingly ill around her. The way she made her feel was so  _ so  _ weird; floating in the clouds yet flooded to the core with almost every strange hormone in the body. It felt like a lot and Mikasa was a lot weaker than she’d like to admit. Sometimes it felt like she’d buckle under the weight of it all.

 

Slowly, Mikasa pressed a languid kiss against Annie’s lips, relieving that built up tension in her gut. It always felt like a lot around her. Maybe Mikasa was a lot. God no she didn’t want to think of it like that… she didn’t want to think like that.

“Annie,” Mikasa muttered. Annie hummed in response. “Who do you think made Spy Kids?”

“What?”

“Who made Spy Kids?” Mikasa asked, a grin almost peering through at the thought of it.

“What the fuck,” Annie giggled softly, the first real laugh she’d had in a long time. It was the prettiest sound Mikasa had ever heard.

 

Mikasa cared too much. But Annie cared too little sometimes. And that was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's my birthday in 17 days :-)... also that hiatus was uncalled for omfg. 
> 
> I'm gonna put all the similar chapters together because having 29 chapters is kinda uncalled for, especially since each chapter's not that long.
> 
> Also, SootHouse is a really good channel and you should check them out.


	27. embrasse-moi, s'il-te-plaît

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They embrace

Musky fragrance clung to Mikasa’s frame as Annie gave her one last hug. Quiet ambience made her soft hums even more apparent. Annie kinda liked hugs. And by  _ kinda _ she meant  _ she loved them _ . She loved the cozy feeling and warmth from it. Mikasa’s warmth and solidness grounded her. She’d hate to admit that she wanted validation and comfort from another human being, it seemed to go against everything she’d ever want or was ever taught. Yet Mikasa’s soft caresses made her want to unlearn it all.

 

It would be their last hug for a while. Parts of that hurt Annie. It was as if Mikasa didn’t care about her anymore (even though it was Annie’s idea). She almost felt as though Mikasa was never interested in her… which made no sense because she knew she loved her. It was complete irrationality on her part. However, it made sense to her in some degree. Mikasa must’ve gotten slightly sick of her.

 

They let go of each other and stared at each other for a little while. Honestly, they were being so melodramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided this is gonna be a series! Mostly because I wanted a lapse in time without it seeming too forced. Also I like writing this but I don't want the 27 chapters to scare anyone (no matter how short they are). I might make the next work have longer chapters but that all depends on whether or not I can truly be arsed.
> 
> chapter title name: kiss me, please

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://suaveart.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Art Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqo73YcCiVE5O65C0kBzrtQ?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
